totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chwytaj i uciekaj.
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 2 Oczywiście cała elita programu, innymi słowy ekipa zadowalała się urokami ich prywatnego apartamentowca. Upojali sobie czas w relaksującym SPA. Vince: 'Uroczo witam was kochani widzowie! <3 ''Leżał sobie wygodnie na macie. '''Vince: A co się działo? Oczywiście pół castu straciło włosy, połowa się wyruchała, połowa nawiązała sojusze i ogólnie był jeden wielki syf. Jeden zawodnik poszedł w ślady Annie z pierwszych sezonów i nie raczył wyskoczyć.To takie trendy naśladować innych. Nawiedziło nas kilka buraków i tych co uważają się za gwiazdy. Wzdygnął kiedy masażysta nadzbyt uderzył mu w plecy. Vince: '''A zadanie? Powiedzmy, że obie drużyny okazały się być równie żałosne. No i nie jestem osamotniony w tej opini. '''Pearl: Pewno. To było takie żenua. Oboje odpływali w kojącym masaży. Vince: '''To co zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka. <3 '''Pearl: Uwielbiam się opierdzielać <3 Vince: Podobnie. <3 Pearl: Więc operator robi wypad! <3 Wpółprowadzący sięgnął po miskę z woskiem i rzucił prosto w operatora. Vince: Wspaniale jest współprowadzić. Akademik ((Piszecie w tym temacie. Możecie tworzyć dowolnie nagłówki. W międzyczasie pojawi się zadanie dodatkowe dla kapitanów. <3)) Tom: ''Jeśli mój plan się uda, to będzie dobrze. Następna jest Keira...'' Tom: 'Hej Keira, jestem Tom. Gratuluję, zasługiwałaś na to, żeby być kapitanem. sam na ciebie głosowałem. <3 Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? ''Wszystkiemu z zaciekawieniem przygląda się Garry. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Garry: Serio? Dobra, sam chcę zdobyć kilku przyjaciół. Ale całą drużynę?! Ten Tom dziwnie się zachowuje... ale i tak jest spoko. Garry wychwytuje moment i wbiega obok Toma. Garry: H-hej Keira, a ja Garry. Sorka za to, że wcześniej się nie przywitałem. Podał jej ręke. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: No co? Przecież Tom pewnie chce tylko z nią zawrzeć sojusz -_- On zachowywał się jak lizus! Nie, nie uważam go za lizusa, ale... Tom: ''Garry się dziwnie zachowuje... Chyba on nie myśli, że szukam ludzi do sojuszu?'' Tom wyciągnął nagle z kieszeni kieszokowy pamiętniczek z postaciami anime. Tom: 'To dla ciebie, Keira. Jeden z moich cytatów to "W śmieciach są nie tylko śmieci". Sam nie wiem, skąd się wzieło to w śmieciach... ''Keira obudziła się i spojrzała na obojga mając zmrużone oczy. Wysłuchała ich. 'Keira: '''Idę się przejść, papa chłopaki. ''- pomachała im i wyszła. '''Tom: ''Oprócz tego pamiętniczka znalazłem 100 najtrudniejszych zadań matematyczny, firgurka Pearl i zegarek w kształcie kuli do burzenia... Ej, chwila, zrobię imprezę!'' I poszedł do apartamentu. Stołówka: Celestia siedziała przy stoliku na którym stała filiżanka herbaty i leżał stos kart. Celestia: Hm.. Tym razem.. Jocker będzie problemem. Wyrzuciła kartę do góry. Siedziała nad starym wentylatorem, kartka wpadła do niego i posiekała się na kilkadziesiąt kawałków. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: W moim debiutanckim sezonie byłam trochę na przodzie grupy niż w tyle co powoduje u mnie to, że ludzie będą wiedzieć jak się zachowuje, jak umiem. Ale to mi nie przeszkadza, champion pokaże kto tutaj rządzi i jak. Wyjęła kartę królowej. Celestia:.. królowa jest tylko jedna.. Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo pokazując ostre zęby i bardzo groźne oczy. Kimberly weszła do stółówki zamyślona Kimberly: Ehh... Madd mnie chyba teraz olewa... ale wcale go nie szukam! Chcę jedynie z nim pogadać... a go nigdzie nie ma! Nasz związek chyba przechodzi kryzys... Początkowo nie zwróciła uwagi na Celestię, za to zauważyła kawałki papieru Kimberly: Kto tu tak naśmiecił? Hayley, posprzątaj to! Czekaj... ona nie nazywa się Hayley! Dlaczego myślałam, że się tak nazywa... Może to imię do niej pasuje... Co o tym sądzisz? Kimberly spojrzała na Celestię Kimberly: Okej, jak chcesz, tylko powiedz mi teraz jak się ona nazywa naprawdę! Ja chcę mieć własnego służącego! Kimberly tupnęła nogą. Obok niej stanęła Iris, która specjalnie nadepła jej nogę. Iris: '''Uważaj jak chodzisz! Ofiara losu... '''Kimberly: Ofiara? Przecież to ty stanęłaś na mojej nodze swoją krzywą stopą! Oburzona Kim po chwili spojrzała na Iris Kimberly: To ty jesteś Hayley? Jeśli tak, to posprzątaj ten bałagan! Wskazała na kawałki papieru Iris: 'Jestem IRIS! Ty bezmózga szma*o! ''Rzuciła papierkiem w Kim. ''Ta jednak nie drgnęła, jedynie pokiwała głową '' '''Kimberly: Sama jesteś szmatą... Zresztą, nie mam czasu na kłótnie z jakąś psycholką, która tylko wszystkich obraża... Wiesz co, to nie jest "fajne"! Ehh... Skoro nie jesteś Hayley, to ją chociaż zawołaj... Muszę kimś popomiatać... Kimberly usiadła na krześle Kimberly: A więc Iris nie będzie moją pomocnicą... Hayley ma jak na razie największe szansę na tą posadę... Apartament Tom zapukał do drzwi i zaczął czekać... Tom: ''Pewnie i tak nikt nie otworzy, ale i tak zapukam. <3'' W końcu nie wytrzymał i zawołał: Tom: Jak nie idziecie na imprezkę dzisiaj, to nie, boginio Pearl i Vince. <3 Wziął sprzęt do imprezki i poszedł do sali edukacyjnej, w akademiku. Sala edukacyjna, akademik Tom zaczął montować sprzęt, więc teraz kilka ciekawostek <3 ''1. Sprzęt'' Tom wziął dużo sprzętu: ''-'' Piwo i wódkę';'' ''- Narkotyki i pigułki gwałtu;'' ''- Prezerwatywy;'' ''- Dwie duże zdjęcie Pearl z podpisem: Bogini świata;'' ''- Barek;'' ''- Miejsce dla DJ z głosnikami, piosenkami itd.;'' ''- Barman i DJ;'' ''- Kula dyskotekowa;'' ''- i... wielka kula do burzenia w częściach do składania <3.'' ''2. Regulamin'' A oto regulamin: 1. Nie wolno nikogo zabijać; 2. Resztę rzeczy można robić. <3 ''3. Wygląd sali'' Jeśli oszacujemy, że drzwi są na północnej części sali, to: ''- Barek jest w południowo-wchodniej części sali;'' ''- A miejsce na DJ'' w południowo-zachodniej części sali; ''- Głosniki są na czterech rogach pod sufitem;'' ''- Oczywiście kula dyskotekowa w środku sali;'' ''- A kula do burzenia w północnej części sali. <3;'' ''- A dwie wielkie zdjęcia Pearl na zachodniej i wchodniej ścianie.'' Pewnie się pytacie: Po co to? Żeby was zająć czymś, bo Tom zmontował już połowę sali. <3 Główny Hol Vince po udanym w dniu musiał wrócić na chwilę do szarej rzeczywistości. Napisał instrukcję przeznaczoną dla kapitanów i wywiesił na tablicy ogłoszeń w holu głownym by każdy mógł ją zauważyć. Brzmiała ona następująco: "Kapitanowie są zobowiązani by wraz z drużyną stworzyć logo oraz wymyślić chwytliwą nazwę dla drużyny. Logo jak i nazwa mają nawiązywać conajmniej do jednego z poprzednich sezonów. Drużyna która wypadnie lepiej zdobędzie przewagę podczas weekendowego zadania. Logo jak i nazwę mają być wystawione na pokaz w holu głównym " '' ''Dumny z tego co wykonał wrócił do dalszego opierdzielania się w SPA z prowadzącą. Nagle przyszedł Tom i dał ogłoszenie: "Dzisiaj po ceremonii w sali edukacyjnej odbędzie się impreza! Będzie tam wszystko, co powinno być na Najbardziej Szalonej Imprezie w Historii (w skrócie to NSIH)! <3 ''PS: Jeśli chcecie na imprezie wielką kulę do burzenia proszę to zgłaszać do Pearl. <3'"'' Potem Tom poszedł z powrotem pod apartament i znowu zapukał. Nina przeczytała ogłoszenie na temat zadania. Zamyśliła się na chwilę. 'Nina: '''O, mam już pewien pomysł. <3 Trzeba powiedzieć o tym kapitanowi. <3 Zaraz... Ah, no tak, zapomniałam. Ja nim jestem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie wiem czy powinnam się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy może bardziej martwić... Sądziłam, że jestem zbyt tępa do roli kapitana. No chyba że cała reszta drużyny jest jeszcze głupsza ode mnie... Tym bardziej, że sami na mnie zagłosowali. ''Ebony podchodzi do Niny i czyta ogłoszenie (gusta) 'Ebony: '''Masz już jakiś pomysł dotyczący zadania ? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Mogli się bardziej postarać ,a nie brać prawie identyczne zadania z innych sezonów (please) Jednak wolę nie przegrać tej konkurencji i skończyć jak ten gościu z poprzedniego sezonu co go szajbuska na kuli wywaliła. ''P.S. Pozdro dla kochanego Jamniczka (please) Nina odwróciła się do Ebony. '''Nina: '''No tak, wymyślenie pasującej nazwy nie było w sumie takie trudne dla mojego mózgu. <3 Szkoda tylko, że musi nawiązywać do poprzednich sezonów, bo chciałabym nas nazwać Zbereźnymi Krejzolkami. <3 '''Klein: Ach, zbereźne to jesteśmy my siostro! ^^ Nazwijmy się Toksyczne Stringi Beth i na każdym wyzwaniu nośmy je na głowach. Klein machnął łapką. Klein: Nie bójcie się kochani, mam zapas brudnych string Beth, która wystarczyła by na zombie apokalipsę... właściwie to przed wejściem wyrzuciłem wasze rzeczy z walizek i zapakowałem do nich majteczki Beth, ach! <3 Nie musicie mi dziękować. ^^ Nina: 'Mrr, lubię stringi. <3 A właśnie, zastanawiałam się skąd się wzięły te wszystkie majtki... Dobrze, że nie zabierałam ważnych rzeczy oprócz kilku szmat do noszenia. ^^ No i paru butelek szampana... ''Klein machnął ręką. '''Klein: Ahh! Widziałem w jednej torbie całą masę kremu na pryszcze! Myślę, że wiem kto to. Aż się podnieciłem na myśl o majciorkach Beth... jedne mam na sobie hihihi! <3 Nagle przyszedł Tom i dał wszystkim zaproszenia na swoją imprezę. '' '''Tom: '''Zapraszam na moją imprezkę! Będzie szampan, będą stringi Beth, będzie szaleństwo! Zapraszam! <3 ''I wrócił do sali dalej montować sprzęt. Garry poszedł za nim. Sala edukacyjna, akademik Garry zauważył stertę śmieci, w której Tom pracował. Garry: Eee... Hej Tom! Słyszałem o twojej mega zaczepistej imprezie! No i wiesz... chciałem Ci zadać pytanko. Ugh... wiesz, bardzo lubię imprezy i jestem niezły jako DJ. Więęęc... Mogę być DJ'em? Tom: 'Dobrze! Ale też się zabaw troszkę! <3 ''I znowu zaczął montować sprzęt (to już jest 70%! <3). W końcu skończył montować cały sprzęt. Postanowił zaprosić wszystkich na tą imprezę. Wyszedł więc z tej sali i zaczął zapraszać. Noc, niedaleko domku uczestników ''Trochę zadowoleni i zmęczeni uczestnicy poszli spać. Alee.. '' '''Ktoś: Dalej, to musi być gotowe na teraz! Ktoś 2: Przestań, przecież jeszcze nie poszli spać! Ktoś: 'Oto chodzi, żeby zasnęli i obudzili się rano? '''Ktoś 2: '''Eeee... masz rację. ''Wrzucił do domu uczestników parę puszek, z którego wylatywał jakiś gaz, czy coś, który pomoże uczestnikom szybko zasnąć. <3 '''Ktoś: Zwiewamy! Pobiegli gdzieś. Chwilę potem dom uczestników pogrążył się w śnie. *_* Wyspa Kości, Atrapa samolotu Zawodnicy z wyjatkiem Keiry i Niny siedzą związani i zakneblowani w atrapie samolotu. <3 Samolot nie potrafi latać, chyba. Do środka weszła Pearl. Pearl: Miło was widzieć. <3 Jak pewnie się domyślacie, pora na wyzwanie. <3 Znajdujecie się w samolocie, który, cóż, przypomina atrapę. Musicie się z niego wydostać, co nie będzie takie proste. ^^ Co dalej? Może jeszcze nie widzicie, ale zgubiliście swoje kapitanki. Znajdują się one na Wyspie Kości. Po wydostaniu się z samolotu, każda drużyna musi dostać się na wyspę kości. Tam drużyna Keiry zacznie szukać Niny, a drużyna Niny Keiry. Kto pierwszy odnajdzie jedną z kapitanek, wygra. <3 Miłej zabawy, słodziachy. <3 na to, że wszyscy będą brali udział wyzwaniu. W przeciwnym razie może to się źle dla was skończyć. <3 Celestia: ...Mhmhhmm. Celestia spojrzała na innych. '' '''Celestia:' ..Mhjli! Przeczołgała się do Majli która jak zawsze chodziła w swoim plastiko-ostro-dziwnym stroju dla dzifek. Zaczęła jeździć twarzą po ostrych krawędziach. Po chwili miała wolne usta. Celestia: Pierwszy raz się na coś przydałaś ladacznico. Wypluła resztki starego materiału. Celestia: Heh, przewidywalne. Przeczołgała się gdzieś do strony bocznej kadłuba, następnie próbowała stanąć na nogach które oczywiście były związane. Podskoczyła do starego fotela pasażerskiego już z dość widocznymi i prawie już wyrzuconymi na zewnątrz sprężynami. '' '''Celestia:' Bingo. Wyczuwała że na dłoni nadal posiadała założony metalowy paznokieć do szybkiego zgarniania kart. Zaczęła ręką poruszać a sama zbliżyła się od tyłu do jakiegoś punktu fotela by go rozpruć. Po kilku minutach była dziura. Włożyła tam rękę i udało jej się maksymalnie wychylić jakiś ostry koniec sprężyny. Celestia: Heh. Nagle szybkim ruchem przejechała linami po tylnym zawiązaniu rąk i już była wolna, wyjęła do końca sprężynę i użyła jej jako nożyka do link związującej jej nogi. '' '''Celestia:' Przypomina mi się moment w którym zostawili mnie Serbscy gracze z Pokera po tym jak udało mi się ich "okraść" kartami z połowy tego państewka. Zaczęła się rozglądać. W tym czasie Kimberly siedziała i piłowała paznkocie, pomimo związanych rąk. Rozglądała się wokół, jednak nie mogła nic wymyślić Kimberly: Hmm! Kimberly spojrzała na Celestię, która się uwolniła i obserwowała jej ruchy. Celestia spojrzała na Kimberly która wyglądała jak biedny szczeniak i ją odwiązała, a w zasadzie każdego kogo znała ze swojej drużyny i był obecny prócz Majli którą zamiast tego kopnęła w twarz. Celestia: Ah.. Złapała ją za szczękę. Celestia: 'Kocham jedną w tobie rzecz, to że jesteś tak porąbana jak ja, tylko że ja taka jestem w duchu. ''Uśmiechnęła się. '''Celestia: No to.. co teraz.. Kimberly wstała i obejrzała paznokcie Kimberly: Masz jakiś lakier? Kimberly wyrzuciła pilnik za siebie i rozejrzała się Kimberly: A tak w ogóle, to gdzie lecimy? Celestia spojrzała na ziemię a jej ręka powędrowała mocnym liściem na twarzy Kimberly. Celestia: Cii.. myślę. Rozglądała się. '' '''Celestia:' Jedynym wyjściem zapewne jest zbicie tych okien choć tak naprawdę będą problemem. Spojrzała na Kimberly i w jej oczach widziała żywy taran którym mogłaby rozbić okno. Kimberly: Ehh... Zbijanie okien jest męczące... Kimberly ciągle masowała sobie twarz po liściu od Celci Kimberly: A tak w ogóle to... Kimberly uderzyła ją z liścia, jednak jej ręka jedynie przejechała po policzku Celestii, nie zadając jej bólu Kimberly: Masz za swoje! Kimberly zrobiła poważną minę, jednak gdy zorientowała się, że Celestia podchodzi do niej z taranami w oczach zaczęła uciekać z piskiem Celestia: I tak mi nie uciekniesz. Celestia rzuciła się na Kimberly i po chwili używając tarych lin związała dziewczynę tak by w miarę się nie wierciła. Celestia: Dobra dziewczynka. Pogłaskała ją po główce. Ręcę Kimberly były związane u góry i w jej dłonie włożyła masę ostrych sprężyn z foteli które również zawiązała do Kimberly. '' '''Celestia:' A teraz ciocia Celestia rzuci tobą w te oto okno. Wskazała na nie. Z trudnem podniosła żywego tarana i z dość atletycznym ruchem osoby rzucającą oszczepem rzuciła Kimberly, ostrymi sprężynami przywiązanymi do niej wprost w okno. Ta jednak się przeraziła i tak się wierciła że nie trafiła w okno. Celestia: 'Nie wierć się! ''Krzyknęła. W pewnym momencie liny po prostu spadły z Kimberly '''Kimberly: Taak! Dzięki producentom za budowanie zbędnego napięcia! Kimberly próbowała uciec, lecz przy pierwszej okazji potknęła się o coś i wywróciła. Leżąc, zauważyła pilnik, który wyrzuciła wcześniej Kimberly: Nie mam nic do stracenia! Kimberly odwróciła się do Celestii z pilnikiem w ręce Kimberly: Radzę ci się odsunąć albo poleje się krew! Tom przetrzył się o ostry krawędź fotela i już miał otwarte usta. Tom: 'Wreszcie te ostre krawędzie mają jakieś zastosowanie... Przestańcie się kłócić, bo inaczej nikt nie wyjdzie! Wprawdzie jesteście z innej drużyny, ale chyba nie chcecie wypaść, prawda? ''Tom postanowił przegryść linę zębami, jednak pierwszą linkę wygryzł dopiero po 15 minutach i w dodatku bolały go zęby. 'Tom: '''To nie działa, trzeba wymyślić coś innego... ''Nagle zauważył pilnik Kimberly. Niezauważalnie podszedł do niej i zniszczył linę przy pomocy pilnika. Nadal jednak miał nogi związane. 'Tom: '''Ale co zrobić z nogami? ''Kimberly spojrzała na Toma i przewróciła oczami. Celestia w tym czasie usiadła na chwilę i popijała herbatkę <3 '''Kimberly: Po pierwsze, nie wtrącaj się, nie wiesz co się wydarzyło i co ona chciała ze mną zrobić. Po drugie, zadanie bez żadnej walki jest nudne i monotonne. A po trzecie... na serio myślałeś, że nie zauważę, że przeciąłeś liny pilnikiem, który mam w ręce? Lepiej zajmij się swoimi sprawami i nie wtrącaj się! Celestia wstała i stanęła naprzeciw Kimberly, która groziła jej z pilnikiem w dłoni. Obie stały naprzeciw siebie i... Kimberly zasłabła, z niewiadomych przyczyn. Celestia zdezorientowana podeszła do niej, a kamera przeniosła się na Toma Tom: 'Co tu zrobić... Chwila, mam pomysł! ''Zauważył, że klamka od głównych drzwi jest ostra. 'Tom: '''No cóż, trzeba będzie to spróbować. Przecież to tylko atrapa, przecież to nie może latać! ''I przeciął linę klamką. Jednak drzwi się otworzyły i się okazało, że samolot latał. Tom natychmiast zamknął drzwi. 'Tom: '''My lecimy! Ale kto więc steruje samolotem? Hmm... Autopilot! ''Zaczął się czołgać jak dżdżownica, ale nie nadal nie doszedł. W końcu doszedł, ale nie mógł wstać. 'Tom: '''A niech to! Jak wstać? Spróbuje podpierać się fotelami... ''Kiedy jednak chwycił za fotel, to co chwila ręka mu się wyślizgiwała, bo fotel był cały pokryty olejem. A kiedy w końcu udało mu się wstać, to się poślizgnął, bo podłoga też była pokryta olejem. '''Tom: No cóż, tak łatwo chyba nie wyjdę z stąd... Obok niego siedział zaklebnowany Garry. Garry: Mmmmmmh. Spróbował zdjąć chustę zasłaniającą jego usta zaczepiając ją o klamkę. Nic to nie dało. Po chwili zauważył, że wszystko jest pokryte olejem, a obok leży zapalniczka. Garry: Mmmmmmmh? Nie miał jednak wolnych rąk, więc zaczął szarpać głowę w przód i w tył. W końcu chusta opadła mu na ciało. Garry: O ja, ale to męczące. Dobra, teraz czas na ręce. Wpadł na pomysł, aby zaczepić się za siedzenie. Jak pomyślał tak zrobił. Kiedy lina była już uczepiona, ten się poślizgnął, lecz efekt końcowy był zadowalający. Garry: 'Ugh, mogłem to przewidzieć. Teraz jestem cały w tej łatwopalniej substancji... chwila, łatwopalnej?! ''Złowrogo się uśmiechnął. '''Garry: Nie no, nie chcę wybuchnąć samolotu... Słychać było w tle tykanie. Celestia: 3.. 2.. 1.. Moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Celestia porwała stojącą obok Kimberly i rzuciła nią w Garry'ego. Podbiegła do Toma. Celestia: Wiesz że nie ładnie jest używać czyić rzeczy? Złapała go za rękę i mu ją wykręciła. Celestia: Wchodzenie na pokład statku mając w sobie środki odurzające jest zabronione przez linie lotnicze! Złapała go za głowę i rzuciła wprost na ziemię. Zaczęła nim szorować ziemię w oleju. Rzuciła nim o ścianę złapała za zapalniczkę i z odpaloną szła w stronę Toma. Celestia: Za jakieś 3 sekundy zapłoniesz niczym choinka na święta. Zamknęła zapalniczkę, wsadziła do ziemi. Złapała za linę i zawiązała ją wokół szyi Toma i lekko podwiesiła. Złapała go za szczęke. Tom: Słuchaj słoneczko. Jeśli będziesz się za bardzo wiercił, udusisz się, więc dla swojego dobra, zostań tam gdzie jesteś. Pocałowała go w policzek. Odwróciła się i podbiegła do Garry'ego. Kopnęła go w krocze a Kimberly podniosła i położyła na jednym z foteli. A sama złapała za filiżankę i zaczęła popijać herbatkę. Celestia: A teraz chłopcy. Przypominam, mogę was podpalić lub zrobić wam taką krzywdę że będziecie wspominać moje imię w swoich koszmarach sennych, bawić się grzecznie i nie krzyczeć bo przypominam że to atrapa samolotu. Tom początkowo nie miał żadnego pomysłu na Celestię. Jednak potem wpadł na pomysł. Najpierw lekko poluzował, by mógł chodzić, nie dusąc się. Potem zauważył w swojej kieszonce zapalniczkę. Jednak nadal nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić. W końcu wpadł na pomysł. Garry: Oww, Celestia, co ja Ci zrobiłem przecież nie chciałem rozwalić samolotu. Doczołgał się do Toma i wział mu ją z ręki i rzucił nią w okno. To pod wpływem walnięcia rozwaliło się. Garry: Wystarczyła zapalniczka, a nie cała Kimberly! Tom użył chwili i wyskoczył z samolotu. Wyskoczył na jakąś wyspę, którą nie znał. Tom: 'Co to za wyspa? A może to Wyspa Kości, tylko z drugiej strony? ''Celestia spojrzała na rozbite okno a później na nieprzytomną Kimberly 'Celestia: '''Pieprzona blondyna.. ''Podniosła ją i wyrzuciła przez okno. Później sama wyskoczyła i znów ją podniosła i założyła na siebie jak worek ziemniaków. '''Celestia: Znajomości trzeba zawiązywać. Zaczęła się rozglądać. Garry: No, to ja też lecę... ale to zaraz. Rozwiązał wszystkich za swojej drużyny. Garry: No to bajo. Atak! Wyskoczył z samolotu. Kiedy leciał, przez przypadek wjebał się na Celcię i Kim. Garry: Ups! Przepraszam was za to. I wesoło dalej spadał. Tom postanowił iść w głąb wyspy i wszedł w las. Celestia wstała, otrzepała ubrania. '' '''Celestia: '... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Nie musi uciekać, i tak go znajdę. :P Celestia pomyślała. Rozbite okno było dość wysoko ale łatwo się wdrapała spowrotem zostawiając na chwilę. Zauważyła że wszyscy z przeciwnej drużyny jeszcze śpią więc spowrotem zawiązała ich a dodatkowo ze rozwiązanych lin jej drużyny, zrobiła długaśną linę i związała wszystkich przeciwników przy sobie. Trochę były polane olejem ale to nic, wyjęła z kieszeni kawałek koszulki Garry'ego który wyrwała i wsadziła pomiędzy liny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Niech myślą że to ich chojraczek to im zrobił. Należy mu się. (pokazała język) (Proszę drużynę przeciwną by jednak znaleźli ten kawałek koszulki, będzie zabawnie ;u; ) Sama zaś wyskoczyła z samolotu i próbowała obudzić Kimberly bijąc ją po twarzy. Pilnowała wejścia tak by wgl nie wszedł tam Garry, a jeśli wejdzie, to już jest trupem.. Garry: Co ona robi... nie chcę być jej wrogiem... przecież przeprosiłem. Podbiegł do Celestii Garry: Słuchaj Celestia, nic Ci nie chciałem zrobić, możesz mnie pieprznąć w twarz, ale chcę mieć z tobą przyjacielskie stosunki... Potknął się i upadł na Celcię. (please) Celestia odepchnęła chłopaka. Jej twarz przypominała twarz opętanego demona. Nagle słońce zasłoniły chmury. Ziemia jakby się trzęsła. Celestia: TY CHOLERNY ZBOCZEŃCU! Celestia niczym sprinter leciała wprost na Garry'ego po czym kopnęła go butem jak stal w krocze a ten poleciał i walnął w drzewo. Celestia: TYLKO CI CYCKI W GŁOWIE! Zaczęła na niego biegnąć po czym pięścią przywaliła w brzuch. Złapała za głowę , podniosła kolano i jak najmocniej jego głową przywaliła w nie. Później złapała go za rękę i mocnym ruchem wyrzuciła za siebie. Wskoczyła na drzewo i na proste nogi spadła na poobijane ciało Garry'ego. Celestia: BĘDZIESZ MOIM WROGIEM DO KOŃCA, DO ŚMIERCI ZBEREŹNIKU! Kopnęła go w twarz. Wykręciła mu rękę i rzuciła nim o samolot. Celestia: Poczuj mój gniew! Podskoczyła i z całej możliwej siły kopnęła go ponownie w krok. Celestia: Nie zrobisz kolejnych zboczeńców! Garry padł na ziemie nieprzytomny. Celestia westchnęła. Celestia: Dobra rozgrzewka. Uśmiechnęła się i dalej próbowała obudzić Kimberly. Garry: 'Ałłł!!! ''Rzucił w nią zapalniczką. Ta zapłonęła jak świeczka. Potem drugą zapalniczką rzucił w samolot, co spowodowało jego wybuch. Żaden uczestnik ani nie zginął, ani się nie obudził. Potem Garry rozwiązał wszystkich za swojej drużyny i zauważył kawałek bluzki. Od razu uciekł, a Celcia się nadal paliła, zwłaszcz jej strój i włosy. '''Garry: No to bajo. Biegł bardzo wolno, ale udało mu się uciec. Tom zauważył Garrego, który był poobijany. '' '''Tom:' Co Celestia, tak? Pomogę ci. I pomagał Garremu w chodzeniu. '' ''Celcia paliła się ale widać było uśmiech. Poczekała chwile aż ogień zaczął gasnąć. Celestia wyglądała cały czas tak samo. '' '''Celestia:' Oj.. mój ty nieznajomy.. zapominasz że ja się w ogniu urodziłam.. (zaśmiała się) Wyglądała jakby ogarnęła ją totalna histeria a jej oczy przypominały płomyki. Celestia: Znajdę cię i zabije. Pojawił się na jej twarzy uśmiech odkrywający ostre zęby. Spojrzała na samolot który powoli dochodził do siebie, tracił ogień. '' '''Celestia: '''Przysięgam na kartę królowej kier że zginiesz w odmentach szarego człowieczego świata! ''Wróciła do normy po czym wzięła jak worek ziemniaków Kimberly na siebie i udała się w głąb lasu. Tymczasem Tom i Garry szli trochę szybciej. Garry: Słuchaj Tom, słyszałem jakiś krzyk. Ona chce mnie zabić. Musimy biec szybciej. Zaczął biec, ale po chwili padł z powodu genitalii. Spojrzał pod spodnie. Nic mu się nie stało. Garry: Wiedziałem, że ochraniacze mi się kiedyś przydadzą... Spojrzał przed siebie. Zauwarzył ogromną wierzę maga. Garry: Że niby jak?! Tom, choć szybciej! Tom: Dobra! I poszli szybciej. W końcu doszli. '' '''Tom:' Wchodzimy? Dobra, wchodzimy. Ale kiedy weszli, okazało się, że mag to Leonard. '' '''Tom:' O nie... Dzień dobry, o wielkie magu. Możesz rzucić klątwę na Celestię? Leonard: Oczywiście! I zaczął mówić jakieś zaklęcia. Oczywiście one nie działały. Tom: A chociaż widziałeś jakieś osoby? Leonard: Widziałem jakieś dwie nastolatki. Tom: Gdzie!? Leonard:'''Po drugiej stronie wyspy. '''Tom: Dziękuję o ty wielki magia! I razem z Garrym wyszli z wieży. Garry: Dlaczego on musiał się nam przytrafić? Ale chociaż pomógł... Tymczasem przy samolocie obudziła się Annie. Była cała wymazana czymś tam i brudna. Annie: (spojrzała na swoje ręce) Aaaaaaaaaaa! Wtf, jak ja wyglądam! Wbiegła do morza i się wykąpała, po czym wyszła. Spojrzała na resztę śpiących nowicjuszy (Matta, Nayę i Iris). Annie: Halo?! Ani drgnęli. Annie: I co ja mam tutaj zrobić?! I gdzie reszta tych idiotów?! Postanowiła pobiec. Udała się w kierunku Garry'ego i Toma. Tom zauważył, że do niego i Garrego idzie Annie. Tom: Witaj! Trzech to już drużyna! Chociaż... idziemy po resztę czy idziemy dalej? Annie: No nareszcie ktoś! Próbowałam dobudzić tamtych frajerów, ale się nie dało. Chyba umarli, nieważne. Gdzie my jesteśmy?! Tom: Nie wiem, ale Leonard widział dwie nastoaltki po drugiej stronie wyspy. Więc pewnie jesteśmy na Wyspie Kości. Annie: To dlaczego tu jeszcze stoicie?! Ta wyspa chyba nie jest taka wielka... Ale którędy?... Garry: Przybyliśmy z północy, więc musimy się udać na południe. Chwila... widze jakiś dym... Tom: To niedaleko... Biegnijmy szybko! I zaczęli biec. W końcu dobiegli, ale to nie były Nina i Keira, tylko... Majli i Klementynka! '' '''Tom:' Bez komentarza... Garry: Um, chyba powinniśmy iść jeszcze dalej... chodźcie, szybko. Iris podeszła do chłopaka i dała mu z liścia. Iris: Czemu ty mi każesz się męczyć?! Nadepnęła mu na nogę. Iris: 'Nie daje sobą pomiatać! ''Tupnęła nogą. '''Iris: '''Idziecie za mną! Szli, szli i trafili na wielki znak "Wyspa kości w prawo". ;u; '''Iris: Jakie to łatwe. Dalej. Tymczasem Majli przypomniała sobie,że bierze udział w show i starała się ogarnąc co się wokół niej dzieje (please) Pobiegła za Celcią i Kim <3 Annie: (spojrzała na znak) Wyspa kości w prawo? Szkoda, że na prawo jest morze. :) (spojrzała na resztę) Ruszajcie się. Chcę to wygrać! Pobiegła wzdłuż plaży a reszta za nią. Wyspa Kości, Las Tymczasem po wybuchu. Kimberly obudziła się w lesie, gdzie czatowała Celestia Kimberly: Co się stało? Pamiętam, że ostatnio walczyłyśmy... A ja chciałam walczyć pilnikiem... No to jak się znalazłam w lesie? Celestia: Ehh... jakby to ująć krótko i bez przekleństw. No więc, zasłabłaś, a w tym czasie dwóch idiotów rozwaliło samolot i próbowało mnie spalić... Oczywiście dostali za to nauczkę. Celestia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Kimberly: Czyli uratowałaś mnie? Celestia: Ehh... Potrzebna mi jest służąca, więc musiałam... Kimberly przytuliła Celestię Kimberly: Jesteśmy psiapsiółami! Celestia: Wolę królową i sługą, gdzie oczywiście ty jesteś sługusem, ale jak sobie chcesz... W tym czasie Kimberly zauważyła w oddali kilka osób Kimberly: Spójrz! Ktoś tam jest! Kimberly poszła w ich kierunku, a za nią szła Celestia. Okazało się, że Ebony, Klein, Maddie i Helen wylądowali właśnie tutaj i próbowali otrząsnąć się po wybuchu Celestia: Już się do czegoś przydałaś! Kimberly: Taak! Weterani! No i Ebony... Nareszcie możemy działać jak drużyna! Zaraz... gdzie Majli? Celestia: Chyba lepiej, jeśli się tego nie dowiemy... Ponowny uśmieszek. Ebony się w końcu ocyka Ebony: '''Mm. Gdzie jesteśmy ? To jest ta wyspa kości? ;o '''Kimberly: Nie wiem, ale ten las mnie przeraża... zupełnie jak w Czarnobylu... Nie chcę się znowu tak zbłaźnić w TV! Chodźmy stąd! :( Kimberly zaczęła panikować i próbowała wyjść z lasu... Jednak nie potrafiła tego wyjścia znaleźć. W tym czasie Helen próbowała się ocknąć. Helen: Wujek, czemu wysadziłeś nasz dom... Po chwili się ogarnęła. Helen: Co do...?! Wyspa Kości? Jednak dobrze idzie... Spojrzała zażenowana na Kimberly która biegała wokół panikując. Helen ją złapała. Helen: Hej, nie czas na bezsensowną panikę. Skoro tu jesteśmy to poszukamy... Jak ona ma na imię? Keira? Tymczasem niedaleko nich przechadzał się Drake, grzebał w telefonie. Drake: 'Ciekawe jak tam sobie radzą... ''Zerknął w górę i ujrzał dym. 'Drake: '''Ciekawe... ''Zerknął w telefon. 'Drake: '''Nowa wiadomość. Nina i Keira ukryły się ..., nie mów nikomu jak coś, Vince. Pff, ale głupie kryjówki. ''Szedł tak patrząc w telefon i kiedy podniósł z niego głowę stał centralnie na widoku drużyny Weteranów. 'Drake: '''Oj. ''Szybko wskoczył w krzaki. Tymczasem Kimberly uspokojona spojrzała na Helen '''Kimberly: Dzięki. Ale na serio musimy stad wyjść i poszukać tej Keiry... Ona na pewno nam pomoże znaleźć to coś, co mamy szukać. W końcu jest moją przyszłą służącą! Ebony: 'No to na co czekamy?! Ruszamy na poszukiwania! ''Wszysycy Weterani przynajmniej tam obecni poszli szukać Keiry. Kimberly za dobry pomysł uznała wołanie jej '''Kimberly: Keira! Moja przyszła służąco... Do mnie! Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała na tyle głośno, że gdzieś w oddali było słychać ryczenie jakiegoś zwierzęcia Kimberly: Ehh... Ktoś mnie próbuje przekrzyczeć? Jak on śmie! Kimberly krzyczała jeszcze głośniej, a Weterani zakryli sobie uszy. Ebony dała jej z liścia Ebony: 'Rodzice Cię nie uczyli ,że w lesie się nie krzyczy ? (yuno) ''Kimberly rozmasowała policzek '''Kimberly: Rodzice uczyli mnie tylko, żeby nie dawać kasy nieznajomym i nie podawać rąk biednym ludziom! Wystawiła język Ebony. Obracając się zauważyła jaskinię Kimberly: Eww... Ona tam była od samego początku? Obok jaskini znajdował się znak "Szybsza droga do Wyspy Kości" ze wskazaniem na jaskinię. Kimberly: W sumie Keira nie powiedziała nic, że tam mamy wchodzić... Ale no trudno... Zwierzę ryczało coraz głośniej i wydawało się, że się zbliża, więc drużyna (oczywiście z Kim na czele :P) weszła do jaskini. Helen: 'Czy tylko mi się wydaje że to łapówka i że spodka nas coś nieprzyjemnego...? ''Kimberly zrobiła krok w tył '''Kimberly: A co, masz lepszy pomysł? Spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Helen: '''Niezbyt, ale może lepiej żeby ktoś silny poszedł przodem jeśli spotkamy to co wydaje te ogłosy. Chyba nie chcecie zostać przez to zabici albo coś? '''Kimberly: A to zwierzę na pewno krzyczy z jaskini? Ja myślałam, że to się zbliża do nas, więc najlepszym wyjściem, będzie się tam schować... Helen: '''A jeśli ta jaskinia prowadzi do nikąd? Ślepy zaułek będzie dla niego jadalnią. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mogę zostać z tyłu na czatach... '''Kimberly: Emm... Też nie chcę iść do ciemnej jaskini... Może wszyscy oprócz nas i Madd (<3) pójdą do jaskini, a potem dacie nam znak, czy nie zostaliście zjedzeni! My się w tym czasie gdzieś ukryjemy. Helen: '''Żeby tak czekać aż nie wyjdą bo zostaną pożarci i przegrać wyzwanie? Nie no, albo idziemy wszyscy, albo witaj ceremonio. ''Helen: Nie jestem tchórzem! Po prostu poczułam wtedy że czegoś mi brak... I tyle!'' '''Kimberly: No okej... Kimberly wymownie przewróciła oczami, po czym podeszła do Helen i szepnęła jej na ucho Kimberly: Ty też się boisz tam iść, co nie? To dobrze, bo przynajmniej nie jestem sama ^.^ Helen spojrzała na nią rozkojarzona. Helen: '''Gdzie tam się boję! Po prostu... Czy tobie też się wydaje że coś tu jest nie w porządku? '''Kimberly: W jaskini jest ciemno... a to jest nie w porządku! Kimberly tupnęła nogą Kimberly: To może zrobimy głosowanie, kto chce iść do jaskini, a kto nie? Helen: '''Nie miałam na myśli ciemności ale ok... Nie widzę innej opcji, więc głosuję za jaskiną. A wy? '''Kimberly: Ja i Madd (<3) jesteśmy przeciw! Mamy przewagę! Kimberly przytuliła Maddie, po czym zorientowała się, że w jej drużynie są jeszcze trzy osoby Kimberly: No to jakie jest wasze zdanie? Pewnie jesteście przeciw! Ebony: 'Chyba Cię mózg swędzi ! Oj zapomniałam .. ty go nie masz! ''Ebony wzięła Kim za jej blond włosy i ciągła za sobą po ziemii przed siebie (odziwo Kim nie jęczała) <3 '''Celestia: Ebony, zostaw moją służącą, albo... Wyciągnęła zapalniczkę Kimberly: Nie! Możemy iść do jaskini, jeśli chcecie... mi na serio to nie przeszkadza! W rzeczywistości Kim była przerażona, nawet nie starała się tego ukryć (please) Ebony: 'Grzeczna dziewczynka ;u; ''Puszcza Kimberly i pomaga jej wstać. Celestia widząc jak Ebony traktuje jej służącą przyjaciółkę, podeszła do Ebony i zawaliła jej z plaskacza. '''Celestia: Nie pozwalaj sobie niewiasto, albo będzie miała coś więcej do poprawy niż tylko makijaż. Złapała za rękę Kimberly i szła dalej niż Ebony. Kimberly: Taak! Przyjaciółki! Kimberly chciała przybić żółwika Celestii, jednak ta nie zwróciła na nią uwagi ;( Helen: 'Em, skoro już ustalone to może już pójdziemy do tej jaskini? ''Ebony tylko złapała się za policzek i z trudem nie odpowiedziała na atak ;u; (''Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Piłując paznokcie - ''Już myślałam ,że tej wiedźmie przywalę ,ale powstrzymałam się wiedząc co by mnie czekało, ona jest nieobliczalna i lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. ''Celestia tylko uśmiechnęła się na widok chętnej zemsty Ebony, ale bojącej się o życie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Wszyscy się mnie boją.. i tak ma być <3'' (wystawiła język)'' Kim będzie dobrą służącą. Mam nadzieję, może zastąpi mi Xandera..'' (wyjęła zdjęcie Xandera w ramce xd)'' Był takim dobrym sługusem. :<. Kimberly i Celestia szły przodem, reszta za nimi Kimberly: Echo! Słyszycie? Echo! Ebony jest głupia! To ostatnie powiedziała znacznie głośniej, na wypadek gdyby wszyscy nie dosłyszeli xD Wyspa Kości, Bliżej nieznane miejsce Tutaj wylądowały kapitanki: Nina i Keira. Były związane sznurami, a przed nimi walały się sterty desek, jakieś farby, czyli wszystko to, co przyda się do dokończenia logo. Po chwili pojawił sie Vince z batem. Vince: Mrr, cieszę się, że jesteście tu ze mną. Co prawda mam ochotę na coś innego niż wasze wyzwanie, ale to może poczekać.. W każdym razie poprzedniej nocy zostałyście zaatakowane i trafiłyście tutaj, na Wyspę Kości. Rozglądnął się dookoła. Vince: Hmm.. w każdym razie coś, co wygląda jak Wyspa Kości. Co jest waszym wyzwaniem? ^^ Musicie dokończyć swoje loga i inne atrybuty. Następnie wymienicie się swoimi rzeczami, w taki sposób Nina dostanie logo i atrybuty Keiry, a Keira Niny. W tym czasie wasze drużyny powinny już się tutaj pojawić... Kapitanki spojrzały na niego pytająco. Vince: Następną częścią waszego wyzwanie jest schowanie się przed resztą uczestników. Plan jest taki, żeby drużyna Keiry szukała Niny, a drużyna Niny Keirę. <3 Im lepsza kryjówka, tym mniejsza szansa na przegraną i spotkanie się na ceremonii. <3 Powodzenia. <3 Odszedł. logo możecie zrobić później, byle przeciwniczka miała z czym uciekać, może być to jakiś przyrząd, który będzie informował o przynależności do drużyny. Cokolwiek. Nina jakoś rozplątała się ze sznurów, które nie były zbyt mocno zawiązane. Spojrzała się na te wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do zrobienia loga. 'Nina: '''Okej… Dokończmy to logo… ''Wzięła do rąk jakieś farby. 'Nina: '''A tak w ogóle to co to są te atrybuty? A zresztą nieważne, zrobię jakieś słitaśne gwiazdki posypane brokatem. <3 ''Po chwili wzięła się do pracy. Natomiast jakiś czas później dokończyła już swoje "wspaniałe" logo drużynowe. '''Nina: '''Gotowe. <3 Szkoda tylko, że jest takie brzydkie.